


Vi divorerò!

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Freezer è diventato ciò che è.Songfic sulla canzone: Cade La Pioggia dei Negramaro feat Jovanotti. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP9KWG-Y5OMScritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 25. Song fic.Fandom: Dragonball.Parole: 831.Titolo: Vi divorerò!





	Vi divorerò!

 

 

  
  


Vi divorerò!

Freezer stava in piedi davanti a Lucille, le lacrime di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo viso, gocciolavano dalla calotta d’osso sulla sua testa, precipitano dalla sua coda. 

Guardò la sua compagna rabbrividire e socchiuse gli occhi, le gocce scivolavano sotto la sua armatura candida, inumidendogli la pelle rosa.

< La pioggia che cade sembra lavare tutto, persino le mie stesse ossa… > pensò.

“Vuoi davvero andartene?” chiese Freezer.

Lucille avvolse la propria coda intorno alla gamba sottile.

< Sembra precipitare tutto, come la pioggia che cade > pensò.

“Non posso più rimanere accanto a te, stai diventando un mostro. I-io… Io non ti riconosco più” rispose gelida.

Freezer cercò di raggiungerla, le lacrime si erano mischiate alla pioggia offuscandogli la vista, scivolò sul fango e cadde carponi nell’acqua sporta.

< Non credo t’importi delle mie sorti, ormai, ma non volevo farmi vedere così proprio da te.

Se vuoi deridimi, umiliami o resta lì in silenzio a guardare, mentre quello che abbiamo condiviso muore in un angolo > pensò.

“A che servirebbe restare? Permetterai a tuo padre di farti fare ciò che vuole rendendoti la sua marionetta” gemette Lucille. Il suo fiato si condensava davanti al viso.

Alcune gocce erano precipitate dai lucidi corni neri di Freezer, creando dei reticolati di goccioline più piccole.

Freezer rimase immobile, respirando pesantemente, rabbrividendo. 

La pioggia si fece sempre più forte, l’ululato del vento si confondeva con il suono dei rombi di tuono. 

Freezer si mise in ginocchio, gettò indietro la testa e allargò le braccia, lasciando che la pioggia gelida lo sferzasse.

< Strano, sembra bollente come brace. 

Tace, ma non riesce a portarmi la pace > pensò.

“Giudicami se vuoi, ma non andartene. 

Non mi aspetto che tu mi difenda… Sono sporco, com’è sporca questa pioggia. 

Un giorno distruggerò mio padre e gli dei, ma resta al mio fianco fino a quel momento.

Siamo tutti colpevoli in quest’universo, sotto questa pioggia sporca, ma non dimenticare ciò che ci unisce!” gridò con voce rauca.

Lucille gli si avvicinò, il bordo della sua veste e la punta della sua coda si erano sporcati di fango; lo abbracciò, facendolo rialzare in piedi.

“Non avrei dovuto stare in silenzio quando tuo padre ti picchiava, non dovevo permettergli di ridurti così, ma ora non posso neanche continuare a sperare e ad illudermi.

Non posso più vedere ciò che sei diventato o permettere che succeda anche ai nostri figli” disse. Stava piangendo a sua volta.

“Non osare portarmi via i miei figli” ringhiò Freezer, allontanandola.

< Questa pioggia sembra corrompere anche la mia pelle. Mi sento morire, mentre mi sembra che cambi anche il mio colore, il mio odore… O forse la mia pelle non ha mai voluto trattenere un colore, per questo è bianca. È come se fosse sempre stata sotto la pioggia, ma era di sangue > pensò.

Lucille indietreggiò, ma Freezer l’afferrò per la mano.

“N-no… Ho esagerato, lo so che non posso farti sperare, ma…

Vorrei che la mia pelle diventasse carta bianca per il racconto che vuoi scrivere tu. Non distruggere la nostra famiglia.

Scegli tu la fine che avrà la nostra storia. Se vuoi mi metterò contro mio padre, anche se significherà metterci in prima linea sulla soglia della morte” gemette Freezer.

< Ho troppa paura. Vorrei odiarlo, sono così pervasa dai miei sensi di colpa. So che è finita, ma è come se il seme del nostro amore fosse ancora lì, nascosto dalle pietre dei nostri sbagli.

Vorrei che questa pioggia lavasse il nostro rancore, la rabbia che ci uccide ogni notte di più > pensò Lucille, si era sporcata a sua volta le vesti di acqua sporca e fango.

“Neanche io posso illuderti. Qualcosa ci legherà sempre, non posso negarlo, ma il nostro amore è polvere da sparo. Finirà per esplodere” esalò, liberando la sua mano nivea. Le sue iridi rosa erano liquide e alcune gocce di pioggia avevano iniziato a ristagnare sulla sua testa.

“Non capirò mai cosa vuoi, ma… Amore, amore mio… La passione che ci lega è come una fame da leone…

Se non vuoi farlo per me, fallo per i nostri figli…” la supplicò Freezer.

Ci fu un tuono, che coprì il gemito della Changelling, mentre un raggio la trapassava da parte a parte.

“Nooo!” gridò Freezer. 

Lucille gli crollò priva di vita tra le braccia, mentre il sangue sgorgava dalla sua ferita, precipitava nell’acqua sporca, gocciolando dalle sue labbra mischiando alla pioggia.

“Lasciala agli avvoltoi. Non ha senso piangere su un morto, tanto resta tale” disse Re Cold. Abbassò la mano, dal dito ancora fumante, mentre diversi fulmini gli ricadevano alle spalle. 

Freezer guardò Lucille illuminata da un lampo.

< Diventerò immortale e ucciderò te, gli dei e chiunque altro… Quest’universo avrà la mia vendetta >. Chiuse delicatamente gli occhi della sua sposa, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano rosso sangue ed iniziò a ridere istericamente. < Morirete tutti! La mia vita è finita ora, sono distrutto dentro sotto questa pioggia, ma io vi divorerò in cambio >.


End file.
